


white light blue

by penrosequartz



Series: PRQ's Marvel Extravaganza [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gay, Late Night Conversations, M/M, midnight shopping, shopping cart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: It's late. He's tired. Why are they in a supermarket? Groceries.Groceries.Kissing.Yeah, that too.





	white light blue

**Author's Note:**

> lol i'm so tired but anyways have this

_lost my soul in the seventh heaven_  
_making out on aisle eleven_

Clint looks tired.

Well, he always looks tired - but this tired is different, it's… painful to look at. He droops when he stands and falls asleep in meetings. Pietro can see that he's struggling with something, but really has no idea how to approach the issue. Even Stark, who gets less sleep than an electronic billboard, told Clint that he needed to get some shuteye.

Pietro watches him push the cart slowly along the aisle. The two of them are out getting groceries - Stark gets them delivered, but they recently changed suppliers or whatever the fuck. Naturally, this leaves Hawkeye and Quicksilver fetching the missing essentials like milk, bread, and eggs.

Pietro is buzzing with 5 hour energy, of which he drank a considerable amount. He's seen Clint drink twice that amount and not even flinch - Pietro’s already broken two mugs with his shaking hands. The speedster really admires Clint’s stamina.

Okay, no, we are not going there-

It's too late. Pietro is thinking about the archer’s hands, currently gripping the shopping cart, and he's thinking about how they would feel sliding over his skin, over his-

“Want me to push the cart?” Pietro offers as Clint’s hand slips off it for the second time in under a minute.

He's not wrong. Pietro  _ knows _ he's not wrong with the way Clint looks at him sometimes, especially when he's tired like this, when Clint lets his guard down. He knows he's not wrong when the archer stares him down like a meal. He knows that Clint wants exactly what Pietro does, but the guy seems to have some kind of rule against it. Morals, are they called? Eh, whatever.

“Hey,” Pietro is standing in front of the cart, hand on the metal, holding it in place, “You alright?”

“Just tired,” Clint replies shortly, and he seems mad, but then there's that melting soft look that Clint also gives Pietro occasionally.

“Clearly,” Pietro says quietly, glancing at Clint from under his eyelashes, “Listen-”

“If you say anything about “needing to talk,” I’ll beat you up. I don't give a shit how many protein bars you eat,” Clint says flatly, but there’s some humour in his tone.

Pietro laughs, high and clear in the midnight supermarket, and Clint looks awake for the first time in days, and Pietro just  _ knows _ .

“Kiss me,” Pietro states simply.

Clint scrunches his eyes up, shaking his head slightly, “I can't, I-”

“You don't have to,” Pietro elaborates, a little freaked out by Clint’s very visible retreat into his shell, “Obviously. But… I think you want to.”

Clint relaxes inch by inch, muscle by muscle - his eyes open slowly and glitter in the fluorescent lights.

And the cart is drifting slowly down the aisle, all their groceries still in it, and Pietro is stood right in front of Clint, breathing in his air.

“Hi,” Clint says slowly.

“Hey,” Pietro replies, and shifts his lips over the archer’s. Clint moves, he knows how to kiss, but he kind of... doesn't seem to know where to put his hands. Pietro catches them and guides them to his hips, before placing his arms over Clint’s shoulders. Sometime around then, he hears the cart bump into the side of the aisle.

With a flushed face, he pulls away, and they continue the grocery shopping in silence, their linked hands speaking louder than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make my day in this bitter hateful world


End file.
